


The Purest Thing in this Universe in the Form of Laughter

by pndraa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Injury, Lab explosions, forEHEAD SMOOCHES, jemma is so gay it's unbearable, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndraa/pseuds/pndraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons is dazed, hazy, and confused, and Bobbi Morse has the most precious laugh ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purest Thing in this Universe in the Form of Laughter

Everything happened so quickly. One moment, Bobbi had turned around and left to fetch the screwdriver, and the next, there was a loud bang and a panicked yell from Jemma, followed by a heavy thud.

Bobbi turned around, only to see a burn mark on the table and Jemma, face down and bleeding on the floor. Bobbi’s eyes widened. She left Jemma alone with an 0-8-4 for _ten seconds_ and then this happens. Bobbi rushed back and knelt down beside Jemma, who was utterly confused and groggy. She tried to push herself off the ground, but her arms gave in and she ended up face-first back on the floor.

“Hey, what happened? Are you alright?” Bobbi asked as she helped Jemma up.

Jemma shook her head. Bobbi noticed a particularly bad wound on the side of her face. Her best guess was that there was the 0-8-4 exploded, and Jemma got sent flying off her chair.

“You’re injured. Come on, you need to seek medical help,” Bobbi said. “And knowing that it’s an _0-8-4_ that caused the explosion…”

She tried to help Jemma stand up, but her legs were no better than her arms. Jemma nearly fell back down as her legs seemed to stop working entirely, but Bobbi caught her before she could fall.

“Easy, easy,” Bobbi said. She tried to support Jemma's weak body as she regained her composure.

Jemma clutched onto Bobbi like it was her life. She rested her entire body weight against Bobbi, head laying on her chest, and hands wrapped tightly around her back.

“Can you walk to the med bay like this?” Bobbi asked. She hugged Jemma back, hoping that the physical contact would comfort Jemma even a little.

Jemma muttered something incomprehensible and held Bobbi tighter.

“I’m taking that as a no,” Bobbi continued.

Jemma nodded. She didn't really want to walk - Bobbi was warm and (oddly) soft, and really comforting. Even if Jemma did want towalk, she was quite certain that she  _couldn't._

“Alright, I’m going to get you to the med bay. You need to let go for a moment,” Bobbi said.

Jemma was reluctant to do so. Her mind was still fuzzy and every part of her was numb and the med bay was _cold,_ but she knew she had to get treated. So, she let go.

Before she could lose control of her legs and fall again, Bobbi caught her, this time with an arm on her back and the other behind her legs. She looked at Bobbi, and despite how hazy her eyesight had become, she could tell that Bobbi was kneeling.

Then, Bobbi stood up, and suddenly, Jemma was lifted off the ground. She let out a soft, surprised yelp as Bobbi pulled her closer.

“Does this hurt?” Bobbi asked.

Jemma tried to speak, but she couldn’t find her voice, so she shook her head again. She wrapped her arms around Bobbi’s neck, or tried to – in her daze, she accidentally punched Bobbi in the lip with one of her hands. She tried to mutter a ‘sorry’, but knowing how well speaking had gone today, it probably came out as a croak. Bobbi let out a soft laugh, and Jemma couldn’t help but smile as well. Bobbi wasn’t angry.

As Bobbi reached the med bay with Jemma in her arms bridal-style, Fitz and Coulson caught sight of them and immediately came to their aid.

“What happened?” Fitz asked.

“I’m not sure,” Bobbi said. “But I think the 0-8-4 exploded and it sent Jemma flying. You’re going to have to ask her when her mind’s clearer.”

Bobbi placed Jemma on the bed as she answered a few more of their questions. A few of the medical staff hooked Jemma up to machines to monitor her vital signs. Her wound was patched up, and the staff decided that the 0-8-4 hadn’t done any significant damage to her. They left the med bay, leaving Jemma with the few of her team members.

As she listened to Bobbi answering question after question, she began to feel sleepy. She closed her eyes, and as she did, her hearing got a bit sharper and her head felt slightly less hazy. Maybe lying down was what she needed. But the med bay was cold, and the blankets were thin, and the tight band around her arm monitoring her blood pressure didn’t make anything more comfortable for Jemma.

After a while, Fitz left to check for any remaining bits of the 0-8-4, and Coulson left, heading towards his office. Bobbi was going to follow him out and let Jemma rest, but she was stopped by a faint whisper.

She turned around, only to see Jemma giving her a clumsy, adorable smile.

“Did you say something?” Bobbi asked.

“Stay.” Jemma was finally able to croak something out.

“You should get some sleep,” Bobbi said.

“Stay,” Jemma repeated.

There was something about Jemma's voice - soft and pleading- that melted Bobbi's heart. She smiled and walked over to the bed. Grabbing a stool, she sat down next to Jemma.

“If you want me to,” Bobbi said.

Jemma nodded, grinning widely, and Bobbi chuckled at the sight. There was just something about a semi-hazy, smiley, Jemma Simmons that made Bobbi laugh. And to that semi-hazy, smiley Jemma Simmons, Bobbi Morse’s laugh was nothing but pure and angelic. Jemma grinned, and beckoned for Bobbi to go closer to her.

“Yeah?” Bobbi asked.

Jemma wrapped her arms around Bobbi’s neck and pulled her closer. In that moment, she was hesitant about doing it, but she decided that she should. The opportunity would be rare, and she could always chalk it up to _“I wasn’t thinking straight”_.

She leaned forward, closed her eyes, and pressed a soft kiss to Bobbi’s lips. Bobbi’s eyes widened in shock, but once she got a hold of herself, she was warming up to the idea of _kissing Jemma Simmons_ and kissed her back.

They pulled apart a few moments later. Jemma let go of Bobbi, and in that minute, the two were dazed and a little shocked. Bobbi’s cheeks were absolutely flushed, and Jemma couldn’t stop smiling.

Bobbi soon regained her composure, and tried to calm herself down. She had liked Jemma ever since her eyes landed on the nervous scientist in the Hydra lab. She had also occasionally thought of being with Jemma – it was rather easy to see that Jemma liked her too – but she never thought they’d ever have a chance.

Bobbi noticed the heart rate monitor above the bed. Jemma’s heart was beating really, _really_ fast. She chuckled, and Jemma softly sighed at the sight of the _absolute purest thing in this universe._ Bobbi looked at her still-hazy and confused (girl?)friend, now smiling even wider and gazing at her like she was something incredible and precious.

“You just got caught in an explosion,” Bobbi said. “You need to get some rest.”

Seeing a dismayed look on Jemma’s face, Bobbi quickly continued.

“I’ll stay here with you. Go to sleep, alright?” Bobbi said.

Jemma nodded, and Bobbi leaned down again and gave Jemma a quick kiss on her forehead. At that moment, Jemma’s heart rate began speeding up again, and all Bobbi could do was chuckle at how easily flustered Jemma got. That laugh - _absolutely perfect._ She closed her eyes, and tried to go to sleep, but all she could think of now was Bobbi.

Was it just her, or did they turn up the temperature in the med bay?

 


End file.
